A casa
by Luna Zyanya
Summary: Volver a casa, de pronto es todo lo que Fíli quiere. Fic que participa en el reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer**: Todo acá es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, yo nada más los he tomados prestados un rato y los devolveré (también a Kíli T.T).

Este fic participa en el reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro El Poney Pisador.

Hmm, mi habitual advertencia de OoC, porque no se me ocurría nada, y esto es lo que hay.

Mezclé libro y película.

Quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos. Ya saben donde van.

* * *

><p>Le dolió como la muerte, y ahora que lo reclama, ésta duele un poco menos. Porque ver a Thorin desplomarse fue insoportable, y porque morir en lugar de Kíli es un alivio.<p>

Se lo había preguntado de cuando en cuando, desde siempre, desde que lo vio por primera vez como una lampiña bolita de carne quejosa entre los brazos de una sonriente Dís y lo amó por sobre todo; no trocó en obsesión, en un insomnio habitual que mutilaba su paz y consumía su tiempo en una vertiginosa espiral de pensamientos fatídicos, hasta la partida de la Compañía en Ered Luin: ¿Qué haría él sin Kíli, si algún día lo perdía? ¿Cómo lograría continuar si a Kíli le sucedía esa desgracia irreparable que el chico parecía tener grabada en la insensatez de que regularmente hacía gala?

Enloquecería. Perdería la razón por el dolor y la conciencia del fracaso. Lo seguiría, probablemente. Lucharía por vengarlo, si era el caso y lograba recuperar un atisbo de cordura antes.

Fíli quiso anticiparse a cuanta desgracia se le ocurrió. Se volvió previsor hasta ser una molestia incluso para sí mismo. _¿Dónde está Kíli?_, _¿No te apartes mucho de mí, Kíli?_, _¿Dónde encontraste eso, Kíli?_ Kíli, Kíli, Kíli a todas horas y por todas las razones.

Irónico, tal vez enloqueciera primero de la preocupación.

Y no. Ha sido un alivio, si puede ser sincero. Egoísta, sí; y no se trata de una victoria en lo absoluto. Pero no perder a su hermano y marcharse primero él, es un alivio. No lo habría soportado. No como se vio obligado a soportar sin soportar el desprendimiento de su tío. Ya no. Porque Fíli había tenido suficiente con sentir como se le agrietaba el corazón mientras perdía inexorablemente a Thorin, allí, justo cuando lo tenía frente a él, hablando tan fuera de sí acerca del oro maldito, de una victoria que no había sido suya, de una reconstrucción de maravilla, inverosímil con el aislamiento impuesto desde que Thorin desconfiaba de su propia sombra.

Fíli temió. La corona, el trono, el oro, la endiablada Piedra del Arca que no estaba por ningún lado. Llegó a repudiar lo que se le había prometido -impuesto- desde hacía tiempo, un _honor_ al que se resignó con un cierto orgullo de deber -pronto- cumplido. Fíli temió el _honor_ del reinado de Erebor que pendía sobre su cabeza como el hacha de un verdugo, casi tanto como le dolió tener que presenciar la rápida ruina de Thorin. Cada vez más insensible ante la realidad, más vencido por la locura del tesoro rescatado. Un tesoro que Fíli temía y repudiaba a partes iguales. Todo lo que le había quitado a su familia, todo el daño que había traído a su estirpe.

Y nunca le odió más que ahora. Las montañas de oro, de joyas pueriles para él, pálidas en comparación con sus radiantes recuerdos de un Thorin que era más rey cuando no había una corona en su cabeza. De un Thorin que impulsaba a Fíli a ser un mejor enano, que era capaz de asombrarlo hasta congelarle el aire en los pulmones durate sus no escasas muestras de coraje. De un Thorin que ahuyentó pesadillas y formó ideales, que secó lágrimas y vigiló largas enfermedades. Todo ese oro es insulso, superfluo.

_Asqueroso._

Le dolió como la muerte reparar en la enfermedad del dragón devorando a su tío como antes engullera Thror. La muerte de verdad, la que lo recoge ahora del campo de batalla, y lo arranca de los temblorosos brazos de Kíli, duele menos.

_Tal vez…_

—Nos vamos a ver otra vez, y no vas a tener tiempo de extrañarme —.

Fíli siente como Kíli acentúa el agarre a sus brazos, tratando de retenerlo en el mundo, arrancárselo a la muerte y comunicarle que no tiene ningún derecho sobre él porque es _su_ hermano, mientras él hace lo que puede con una sonrisa trémula, deformada por el dolor y el cansancio. Y se pregunta, por primera vez, si en verdad duele menos. Porque esos acuosos ojos castaños que le miran desconsolados urgen a lo contrario, avivan un saber que prefiere ignorar.

Se está yendo. Se adentra en un terreno umbrío, extraño. Y se va solo. No hay Kíli a donde él va. No hay Kíli, y maldita sea, la idea le sobrecoge de horror. Tanto tiempo, y desde ahora, ya no habrá más Kíli. Parece una pérdida de tiempo, un desperdicio de vida.

Fíli lo observa a través de la bruma y el silencio que gobierna dentro de él, donde su voz es un eco lejano, vago hasta para él. Lo observa y está seguro: No, al fin de cuentas, no es menos doloroso de ningún modo.

Su hermano. Su pequeño hermano. Cuánto y de qué horrendas formas va a extrañarlo. Estará perennemente preocupado por él en los Salones de Espera, tan ansioso de verlo otra vez que le atormenta desde ahora.

Es tan doloroso en realidad, que la rabia lo aguijonea y él se aferra a la vida, la poca que le queda, con las uñas. Porque no se quiere ir, porque es indignante y horrible, y ahora tiene tanto miedo, por él que se va sin Kíli, por Kíli que se queda a luchar y cuyo destino Fíli no estará allí para ahuyentar.

Pero en medio de su miedo el recuerdo de Dís arriba con suavidad, a manera de paliativo. Una muestra de misericordia por parte de su mente moribunda. La imagen de la preocupación que su madre no puso en palabras pero que desbordaba por sus ojos cuando su hermano y él partieron, con su rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa alentadora. Recuerda a Dís. Ve a Kíli.

_Se acabó._

Fíli solo quiere una cosa en medio de la resignación que le regalan el comienzo de la muerte y el final de la vida: volver a casa.

Volver a casa. Fili sólo quisiera estar de vuelta en casa.


End file.
